Dad's What?
by Singing Clouds
Summary: My take on the phone call at the end of the 'Asylum'. When Sam answers the phone its a woman named Chaya Sanders on the other end, telling him that his father has been arrested for murder.


He hadn't meant for it to happen the way it did. He could still see the blood that had stained his hands as he reached forward to feel for a pulse. He had been too late and the spirit had killed again; just in time for the young woman's husband and child to come home and see the strange man standing over her lifeless body. He had tried explaining everything but would they listen, of course not. The police were called and there was not chance of him escaping. So he had sat and waited knowing that all evidence they had pointed to him and he hated knowing it.

John Winchester sat in the small room. His interrogation had barely started before he asked for a lawyer. His back ached alongside his head and for once in his life he wished that he had provided a better life for him and his sons. His eyes felt heavy and he wanted nothing more than to be able to fall asleep.

The smell of disinfectant made him think of all hotels they had stayed in along the way of finding Mary's killer. Some of them nothing but hell holes, nothing but a means to an end.

The door to the interrogation room opened and made his eyes focus on the woman that stood in the doorway. She was pretty enough with long dark auburn hair and almond-shaped, golden brown eyes with wire-framed glasses, a small straight nose, and a full, rosebud mouth set into an oval face, but it wasn't her looks that he wanted. No he wanted someone that would believe his story.

"Mr. Winchester?" Her voice was soft but he still winced at the sound of his real name.

His dark eyes tried focusing on her but blurred. "Yes?"

"My name is Chaya Sanders. I'm going to be your lawyer." Her low heels clicked on the tiled floor as she walked to the chair that sat across from John, the door closing quietly behind her.

"Great. You going to believe what I have to tell you?" He asked harshly. He required someone that would believe in anything and everything.

Her hands gripped the chair tightly as she spoke, "It's my job to prove you are innocent, not believe a word you have to say. You do understand the charges against you correct?"

"Can you call my sons for me? I need for them to come. They need to finish the job I started."

Chaya stared at him. He wanted to call in his sons to finish the murder of a single family. It was times like these that she wished had become a corporate lawyer or even tried for a position in the District Attorneys office. She shook her head, no she had wanted to protect the innocent and unfortunately the innocent where sometimes deemed as guilty.

"Mr. Winchester I'm not sure I understand. Was your job to murder the entire family that lived at 1124 West Amstar Road?" Her voice echoed with disbelief.

"No. Do you believe in spirits, Miss Sanders? Because my job was to exorcise a malevolent spirit from the house before it kills anyone else. I didn't succeed. Now I need my sons to finish the job and make sure it doesn't kill the little boy and his father."

Her golden eyes showed nothing but amusement. Maybe, she thought to herself, this man was an escapee from the local asylum. Then another thought hit her, she had always felt that there was something wrong with the house.

"Say I believe you Mr. Winchester. How do you propose you we make the jury believe that? The prosecution has your fingerprints all over the house as well as the murder weapon."

"Look at the weapon deeper, how the hell do I know? _You_ are my lawyer. I didn't go to law school. Will you call my sons? They'll be able to post bail."

"Mr. Winchester, I highly doubt the courts will grant you bail. However, I will call your sons if you'll give me a number to call." She pulled a notebook and pen from her briefcase and slid it across the table.

"They kept my phone when they booked me. My son's number is on there."

Her voice again shook with disbelief when she asked, "You don't have your son's number memorized?"

"No I don't. Usually he's with me so there was no need. How much of my story do you believe?"

She pushed her glasses up on her nose and thought about the story. It seemed slightly far-fetched that a spirit had murdered Aileen Tchenko and was now out for her seven-year-old son, Alexei, and her husband Mikhail. Of course, that hadn't been the first murder there, years before a family had lived there and the only two to make it out alive had been the two daughters, one was ten and the other was just a baby, barely six months old. No one had been able to figure out what exactly had happened, they just found the mutilated bodies of the parents.

"Ok Mr. Winchester I believe all of it." She reached for the pad of paper and pen. "I'll see if I can retrieve your phone and call your son. I suggest you think long in hard over what transpired in that house, because if you can think of any one thing that would help us it could save your butt on the stand. Sleep well Mr. Winchester."

"His name is Dean." She paused by the door and gave a quick nod and continued on. He watched her walk out of the room, hoping everything would happen just right, that his sons would understand why he had walked out. He stood when the guard entered the room to lead him back to his cell.

* * *

The phone rang mercilessly beside him and he wanted nothing more than to toss it against the wall opposite his brother's bed. He picked it up, the number seemingly familiar. Their father's. Quickly he flipped it open and asked hopefully, "Dad?"

There was a pregnant pause and a sharp intake of breath, "No I'm sorry. I am calling on behalf of your father however."

Sam Winchester tossed a pillow over at, his brother, Dean hoping he'd wake up. "What's going on?"

"My name is Chaya Sanders. Your father is being charged with murder. He wanted me to call you to finish the job he had started."

"What? Hold on." He placed his hand over the phone and said loudly, "Dean wake up. Wake the hell up."

Dean groaned and rolled to his side. His eyes were half-open and his voice raspy, "What's wrong?"

"Dad's being charged with murder and he wants us to finish a job in…" He held up his hand as Dean sat up and asked into the phone, "Where is Dad?"

"In Anthony, South Dakota." She answered her voice soft.

He looked at Dean again, "In South Dakota. Are we going or not?"

Dean nodded and Sam said into the phone, "How do we get there?"

Please review, I really need to know whether or not to continue this. Thanks


End file.
